Ladders are conventionally utilized to provide a user thereof with improved access to elevated locations that might otherwise be inaccessible. Ladders come in many shapes and sizes, such as straight ladders, straight extension ladders, stepladders, and combination step and extension ladders. So-called combination ladders may incorporate, in a single ladder, many of the benefits of multiple ladder designs.
Ladders known as straight ladders or extension ladders are ladders that are not conventionally self-supporting but, rather, positioned against an elevated surface, such as a wall or the edge of a roof, to support the ladder at a desired angle. A user then ascends the ladder to obtain access to an elevated area, such as access to an upper area of the wall or access to a ceiling or roof. A pair of feet or pads, each being coupled to the bottom of an associated rail of the ladder, are conventionally used to engage the ground or some other supporting surface.
Often, the ladder is used in an area where the intended support structure (i.e., the structure against which the ladder will rest against) is less stable than desired. For example, often a straight ladder or an extension ladder may be placed against a rain gutter of a home or other building. Gutters are not always constructed to withstand substantial loads, particularly in the lateral direction. In placing a ladder against the edge of a gutter, and then placing force against the gutter while a user is climbing (often a dynamic “bouncing” force during the climbing action), the gutter may give or yield to certain degree, making the ladder somewhat unstable. Worse, the gutter might collapse or buckle, not only causing damage to the structure, but creating a safety hazard with the ladder suddenly shifting.
Various attempts have been made to provide a stand-off device to engage an adjacent wall or roof structure and avoid placing substantial loading on a gutter or other similar structure. Stand-off devices typically include a structure that removably clamps to one or more rungs (or one or more rails) of the ladder. However, such a structure is susceptible to improper installation—particularly in light of the device typically being coupled to the ladder with each use, and being removed from the ladder each time it is stored or transported. Improper installation or adjustment of the device may again result in a significant safety hazard.
As such, there is a continuing desire in the industry to provide improved functionality of ladders and/or to improve the safety and stability of such ladders.